


[Podfic] Rise Up Above It

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discrimination, Fantasy, First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It doesn’t bother you at all, does it. What he is,” Lestrade remarks one day at a crime scene.</p><p>“Mutants are over-represented in the military,” says John. “It’s about the only halfway decent job they can get, even if they’re never allowed to move up the ranks.”</p><p>He has to push down a stab of irritation and remind himself that getting angry at every person who sees Sherlock as something less than human would be a waste of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rise Up Above It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oreganotea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreganotea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rise Up Above It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415068) by [oreganotea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreganotea/pseuds/oreganotea). 



Length: 23:11

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rq0e28b7iw182uc/Rise+Up+Above+It+-+oreganotea.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/rise-up-above-it-oreganotea) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rise-up-above-it) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [You Picked Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1BaeC5fJxo) \- A Fine Frenzy (live)


End file.
